The Nuclear Man (Episode)
The Nuclear Man Synopsis ROBBIE AMELL AND VICTOR GARBER GUEST STAR AS FIRESTORM: After Ronnie (Guest Star Robbie Amell) attacks a physicist Quentin Quale (Guest Star Bill Dow), Barry (Grant Gustin) and The Team realize they need to go after Caitlin’s (Danielle Panabaker) fiance who is now a dangerous Metahuman. They deduce the best way to track Ronnie is to find Dr. Martin Stein (Guest Star Victor Garber) who was working on a Project called F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Barry struggles to balance his duties as The Flash and his relationship with Linda Park (Guest Star Malese Jow), and Joe (Jesse L. Martin) enlists Cisco’s (Carlos Valdes) help to re investigate the murder of Nora Allen (Guest Star Michelle Harrison). General Wade Eiling (Clancy Brown) returns to Central City. Glen Winter Directed The Episode Written by Andrew Kreisberg & Katherine Walczak. Summary Barry dresses his best for his first date with Linda, and they go to a Mexican restaurant with the spiciest tacos in Central City. As Linda goes to the restroom, Cisco calls Barry and notifies him about a robber. Barry points out that he's on a date, but Cisco insists and Barry superspeeds there, captures the robbers, and gets back before Linda can return to the table. As they walk back to Linda's apartment, she wonders why Barry isn't with someone else. Linda gets a call from work and as she steps away to take it, Cisco calls Barry with a jumper on a building. He speeds there, gets the man down and handed over to Eddie, and back to Linda. She kisses him and assures Barry that she'll go on a second date with him. Physicist Quentin Quale is leaving his lab at Concordance Research when Ronnie approaches him and talks about how they were classmates. He convinces Quentin that he's actually Martin Stein and bursts into flames, and says that he needs his classmate to help him. The next day, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin are at Jitters talking about Barry's date. Iris overhears them and she says that it's great that Barry is dating. Cisco gets a call from someone and tells the others that he has to go help a friend. As he leaves, Barry, Caitlin, and Iris see a news report about the "Burning Man" attacking Quentin at Concordance. Iris reminds Caitlin that the scientist asked her about the supposed metahuman a few weeks ago. Cisco meets Joe at the old Allen home and Joe explains that he wants to examine the crime scene. He asks Cisco to keep it between them and the engineer agrees. The current owner, Sherry, is glad to let them in once Joe flashes his badge, and gives him the once over. At STAR Labs, Harrison figures that Martin is in control of Ronnie's body. He wonders if Caitlin will help them do what it takes to stop Ronnie, and she agrees. Harrison figures that Martin went to Quentin to work out a way to split him and Ronnie apart. When they bring up a photo of Martin, Barry remembers him from the day the accelerator exploded. As Barry returns to Central City by train, he mentions the accelerator structure in the distance to his fellow passenger, Martin. The two of them talk physics and Martin explains that he'll be at the unveiling that night. Barry says that he'll be there as well with his girl who is his friend, and gets off at his stop. That night, Martin arrives at STAR Labs and joins with the crowd going in. He's holding the case that contains the FIRESTORM reactor. When the accelerator explodes, the shockwaves knocks Martin down and busts open the case. He picks it up just as the blast wave containing Ronnie's body sweeps over him. Barry, Harrison, and Caitlin go to see Clarissa, Martin's wife. She confirms that she hasn't heard from him since the explosion, but recognizes a photo of Ronnie. Clarissa says that Ronnie approached her a month after Martin disappeared. Martin wakes up and discovers that his mind is in control of Ronnie's body... and that a month has passed since the accelerator explosion. He goes home to see a confused Clarissa, and when she calls the police, Firestorm runs off. As they leave the Stein house, Barry offers to cancel his date with Linda to help stake out the place for when Ronnie returns. Harrison assures him that they can call him if they need backup and he'll be there fast enough. At the Allen house, Cisco scans the living room where the murder occurred, while Sherry flirts with Joe. Once she leaves, Cisco admits that he hasn't found anything. However, Joe points out a dresser mirror that was there on the night Nora was murdered. Cisco checks it and discovers that it has a silver nitrate backing, and figures that the lightning from the two speedsters may have photographic impressions on the substance. That night, Linda arrives at Joe's house. However, when Barry starts to explain what he has planned, Linda kisses him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. As they stake out the Stein house, Harrison says that he can understand why Martin is drawn to Clarissa. Caitlin says that she no longer has feelings for Ronnie like Clarissa does for Martin. Harrison promises to keep working until he separates Ronnie and Martin, just as Firestorm flies up to the house. Barry and Linda are half-dressed on the couch, and Barry starts to vibrate out of control. He steadies himself just as his phone rings. Barry finally checks it and realizes that it's Harrison, and tells Linda that he has an emergency to deal with. As he fumbles his shirt on, he tells Linda that he wouldn't be leaving her otherwise. Once outside, Flash speeds to the Stein house and tries to calm Firestorm down. The metahuman unleashes a fiery bolt, setting a car on fire. Flash grabs him and Firestorm flies up into the sky, and then blasts the hero in the face. The speedster manages to plant a GPS tracker before losing his grip, and Firestorm catches him and slams him into a car on the street. Caitlin runs over and tells him to stop, and Firestorm flies off. Joe sends Sherry to the movies and Cisco creates 3D images from the silver nitrate. He projects them and they see a blood spatter fly from the two struggling speedsters. They pull off the newer wallpaper and find blood on the wall beneath. The next day, Barry visits Linda at Picture News, and she tells him that he blew it. Barry insists that he didn't want to leave her, just as his friends call him to the lab. He reluctantly goes and Linda asks co-worker Iris if Barry has ever dated before. Iris says that Barry had an unreciprocated crush on the last girl he was with and tells Linda to give him time. Barry and Caitlin home in on the GPS tracker and find Firestorm beneath an overpass. They bring Clarissa with them and Martin tells them that he can feel Ronnie inside of him, wanting to be with Caitlin. Clarissa begs Martin to let the scientists help, and Firestorm agrees. Back at STAR Labs, Harrison gives Firestorm a series of depressants to help him with his mood swings. As Caitlin checks him, Firestorm calls her "Cait" and she tells him not to use that nickname. As she runs her tests, Linda calls Barry. He tries to claim he has police business, but Linda has already called the station and confirmed that he's not there. She figures that he has a crush on Iris and tells Barry that they should end their relationship. Later, Barry meets Iris at Picture News and complains that she's sabotaging his attempt to get together with Linda. When Iris offers to explain, Barry says that he'll figure it out on his own and insists that he doesn't have any romantic feelings for Iris anymore. At the police lab, Cisco discovers that two different people left blood on the wall. As he begins to analyze them using the CCPD database, Joe asks him to compare them to Harrison. He insists that Cisco tell no one, and Cisco says that he doesn't believe that the man who gave him a chance to change his life is a killer. Joe points out that the friends and associates of every murderer he's known didn't believe the killers were guilty, but Cisco leaves. As Caitlin tests Firestorm, she asks to talk to Ronnie. Martin says that it doesn't work that way but that he can access Ronnie's memories. He remembers Ronnie proposing to Caitlin, and assures her that her fiancé loves her very much. Harrison calls Caitlin to the main lab and warns her that Ronnie's bodies is rejecting Martin's molecular structure. If the reaction continues, it could set off a nuclear explosion. Cisco enters the med lab and is surprise to see Ronnie there. He finds the others and Harrison warns that they only have a couple of hours left before the explosion. Harrison suggests destroying the host body, noting that both Ronnie and Martin would concur but Cisco and Caitlin refuse. Caitlin talks to Harrison privately and tells him that she isn't going to lose Ronnie leaves. As Harrison leaves, passing by Cisco, the engineer asks him if he's really willing to kill Firestorm. Harrison ignores him and continues down the hallway. Barry goes in to see Firestorm, who has heard the others arguing. Martin remembers his meeting with Barry and tells him that he should get together with his girl, because life is too short not to live. Barry goes to the newspaper and tells Linda that he's not into anyone else, and threatens to eat a ghost pepper unless she goes out with him again. When Linda hesitates, Barry eats the pepper and starts choking. Linda gets him some water and, convinced, agrees to go on the date. Barry promises not to let his job come between them again, while Iris watches him from across the room. Harrison goes to his secret chamber and takes out a handgun, and then asks his computer Gideon if the tachyon prototype can be used as a quantum splicer. Gideon says that in theory it can, but it will delay his timetable. Harrison notes that if Central City is destroyed then there is no future for the city, and goes back to tell the others that he has a plan. However, Cisco discovers that Firestorm is gone. While Harrison and Cisco build the quantum splicer, Caitlin scans for radiation and detects Firestorm 30 miles outside the safety. With 12 minutes until the explosion, they finish the splicer and Harrison gives it to Flash. Caitlin insists on going with him, pointing out that Harrison can't talk Barry through activating it in time once it's attached to Firestorm. Flash runs her to the Badlands while Cisco steps outside and calls Joe. He's finished the blood scan and tells Joe that it belongs to Barry. However, the chemical markers show that it came from an adult Barry, even though they're 15 years old. As Firestorm prepares to kill himself with a gun, Flash and Caitlin arrive and Caitlin says that they can save him using the splicer. Firestorm hesitates and Caitlin says that she loves Ronnie, and then the Nuclear Man lets her put the splicer on. He bursts into flames and Flash grabs Caitlin and runs as fast as he can as Firestorm goes critical. General Wade Eiling has his men monitoring the area around Central City. They detect the nuclear explosion and Eiling tells his aide to bring him Firestorm. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Malese Jow as Linda Park *Clancy Brown as Wade Eiling *Morena Baccarin as Gideon *Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen *Logan Williams as Young Barry Allen *Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein *Bill Dow as Quentin Quale Guest Stars *Chase Masterson as Sherry *Herbert Duncanson as Sergeant Bates *Paul Griggs as Jumper Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138324/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nuclear_Man *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Nuclear_Man Episode 13